


Happy Birthday, Graham!

by Reiha



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: for Graham Aker's birthday today!#グラハム・エーカー誕生日２０１９





	Happy Birthday, Graham!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cyborg747 in Discord for beta-reading my fic! :D
> 
> this birthday fic was set in season 1 of Gundam 00 :D

"Graham, what are you doing there? Everyone is waiting for you!"

  
He looked down to her when he heard someone called. He would never mistake that clear and loud voice, and sure thing, he saw her smiling and waving her hand. He smiled as he goes down to meet her and give her a few loving pat on the head. "What is it, Nave?"

  
"Geez, everyone is getting ready to celebrate your birthday and yet, here you are. Leave the maintenance of your unit for a while, will you?" She smiled amusedly, arms crossed in front of her chest.

  
"Really? I forgot that today is my birthday!" Graham laughed and smacked his own forehead playfully. "Good thing that you are here to inform me, Nave. I can't leave them waiting, now can I? Let us go."

  
"Yup! Let's!"

  
He hold her hand tightly as they walk side by side to Overflags briefing room. He chuckled when he noticed that her face is blushing from the interaction, and she quickly looked away when she heard his chuckle. His tension was pretty high after he discussed about Moralia with Billy and Professor Eifman, but all of that tension just melts away when he saw Nave's face and talked with her. For a sentimental Virgo like him, it feels like fate have something in store for the two of them. A fairytale-like happy ending? It could be, but Graham didn't want to expect anything. He was pretty content with the moment he's having right now, besides it wasn't all sparkles and rainbows whenever you had your expectation up especially in love matters.

  
"Graham? Why are you suddenly so quiet? We're almost there, so show some enthusiasm, at least."

  
"Oh, sorry. I am very enthusiastic and thankful that everyone is celebrating my birthday. I was just thinking about other things."

  
"Oh? What are those things? Still thinking about Gundam and Celestial Being even in your birthday?"

  
"No, I was thinking what spell you've casted on me since all of my worry and tension just melt away when you called me in the hangar."

  
The red tint on her face is getting more noticeable after hearing what he had just said. She shook his grip on her hand and entered the briefing room abruptly, seemingly stumbled into something because he heard low thud from inside the briefing room. An amused smile made its way to his handsome face while entering the briefing room, now looked less gloomy because everyone had a smile on their faces as they said 'happy birthday' to him. Daryl and Howard pulled the party popper, and Billy puts the birthday hat on his head. Everyone then proceeds to sing birthday song for him, and clapped their hands quite loudly when he blew the candle on top of the cake. On top of congratulary messages from other divisions, Graham also got quite a lot of gifts that ranged from neckties, books, a brand new guitar, and even silly gifts like star-shaped sunglasses and cute animal onesies. He was so happy that he can forget everything today; wars, conflicts, unit maintenance, and Gundams even if it's just for a short while.

  
"You look happy."

  
Nave smiled as she stands beside him, holding a cup of orange juice. "I never see you looked so relaxed like this."

  
"I gotta give the credit to everyone. I don't remember when was the last time my birthday was celebrated like this. It makes me wholeheartedly happy, and also grateful."  
"What about me? It was my idea to celebrate it with everyone, you know."

  
"Hm? Then, do you want some kind of reward from me, Snow White?"

  
Flustered with the word 'reward', Nave's hand trembled slightly. Graham knew that he should stop teasing her, but he finds her reaction cute, that it takes almost everything on him to hold back.

  
"Nave, follow me."

  
"Eh? Where to- woah!"

  
They sneaked out from briefing room and returned to the hangar, where Graham take her into the cockpit of his Flag unit. She wasn't sure about what's happening or what does Graham had in his mind, but started panicking a bit when Graham seated her down on his lap.

  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here? Everyone will be looking for us, you know..." She said as she looked down cautiously.

  
"It's fine. Besides, I'm still waiting for my present from you."

  
"Present, huh... I'm sorry, but I didn't prepare anything for you. I was so busy with work and preparing for your birthday that I forgot to prepare for your present..."

  
"Is that so? Then it's okay. I have something just for the two of us."

  
Graham reached to the right side of the cockpit and pulled out a bottle of vintage wine, plus two wine glasses. Nave was dumbfounded that he keep something like that inside his unit that she stared at him with perfect rounded eyes.

  
"Where did you keep that? I was here two days ago but I didn't found those things you suddenly pulled out out of nowhere!"

  
"Hoho, I have my own way. Now, you hold these glasses as I try to open the bottle."

  
She did as he said as she watched him pouring the wine evenly into each glass. He put down the bottle and took one of the glasses from her hand, lifting it slightly and smiled. She sighed but happy nonetheless, and lift her glass also.

  
"Cheers."

  
Sound of clinking glasses filled the air for a moment before they both drink the wine and Nave was overwhelmed because this is the first time she drank something alcoholic.

  
"Are you okay?" He caressed her reddened face with his left hand. "Was that too strong for you?"

  
She shook her head. Keeping his hand close to her face, she smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Graham."

  
He was not ready for that. But then he chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

  
"Thank you, my love."


End file.
